We are studying the role of the vestibular system, reticular formation and cerebellum in regulation of motor activity, particularly that involved in head movement. In one project sinusoidal activation of individual canal nerves will be used to study brainstem neurons projecting to the spinal cord. The goal is to identify pathways carrying signals appropriate to produce vestibulospinal reflexes. In another, we are studying projections of various vestibular receptors, including the sacculus, to the vestibulocerebellum.